


Kiss Me

by BambiWithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWithLove/pseuds/BambiWithLove





	1. Chapter 1

A tall girl stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over as her brown hair surrounded her face, making it hard to see. Not that her eyes were opened anyway. She listened to the wind howling around her, breathing slowly, relaxing. This was exactly what she needed.

“Hey!” A thick, deep British voice called out from behind her. She jumped slightly, surprised someone else was around. She tried to steady herself as her balance was thrown off. Failing to do so, she fell back, crashing to the ground. The bottom of her dress flowed up, leaving the skin almost completely exposed. The sharp stones scraping her butt as she landed hard on them.

She growled quietly and turned to the curly haired boy behind her, “Are you crazy?” She yelled, “You don’t sneak up on someone standing at the edge of a cliff, you could have killed me!” She stood up and walked towards the British man, her hands furiously trying to smooth her dress down. Her soft gray-blue eyes glared into his green ones. “Well, do you have something to say? Sorry, maybe?”

He looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together in confusing. “I-I thought maybe you were going to jump.”

“So you scream at me, nearly making me fall off?” She huffed and shook her head. “God you’re stupid.” She turned to storm off, but he caught her arm.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I really did think you were going to jump. I’m Harry.” He gave her an apologetic smile and let her go.

She shook her head again and sighed, “Harry, that was a very stupid move.“ She started walking again but Harry called to her.

“Let me make it up to you?” She didn’t turn to look at him, she just waited for more. “Let me take you to dinner, something…um….”

“Blake. My name is Blake.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine, you can take me to dinner. But it better be someplace nice.”

Without another word, she walked down the path towards town. The only sounds coming from the two were shoes to dirt and the snapping of little twigs. Harry followed behind Blake, unsure where to go.

It was foolish of him to wander away from the other boys at the hotel, even more foolish trying to get away from the pap as they stalked his every move. All he wanted was some quiet. Time to think. All he really got was lost. His phone still at the hotel, he had no way of contacting anyone who could help him. It was only luck that carried him to her.

She seemed local. Well, that or she was hiding the inner urge to scream his name. But she didn’t seem to know him. Didn’t seem to have any idea he was probably one of the biggest popstars in the world. She seemed completely clueless.

Blake had less complicated thoughts. She was curious about the boy who was so obviously far from home. How did he manage to make it to the cliff. That was her escape. The one place she could be anything she wanted. The only place she could get away from her father’s new wife, someone she could have went to school with.

Since her mother died, 10 years ago, her father had been through handfuls of wives. Despite the constant pleas of her and her older sister, Kendra, he married one after the other. She wouldn’t last long. Soon he’d realize she was only there for his money and she’d take as much as the court allowed her to in the divorce.

Blake saw the end of the path and dug through her purse to find the keys to her car. “Where are you parked?” She asked Harry as they walked into the parking lot.

“I walked from Thorn’s Hotel.” She froze and looked at him. That was at least a 2 hour walk. “Long story short, I got lost.”

“Unless you know the woods around here, you’re more likely to get attacked by a deer than finding a way out. My car’s over there. Where are we going?” She pointed at the black 2014 Lexus IS F Sport parked between a wagon and beat up 1970’s truck.

Harry quietly admired the car and shrugged, “Anywhere you’d like, babe.” She scoffed and unlocked the car. “How’d you get a car this nice?” He smiled as he slid into the passenger seat, getting comfy with the red interior.

“Birthday present.” She started the car and backed out. “I know a place by your hotel—“ Harry cut her off as she stopped at a stoplight.

“No, let’s not go around there.” She played with the radio as Harry tried to calm his panic. “Sorry, any other ideas?”

“Yeah.” She turned the blinker on and settled on a station. A few guys were talking about a concert and Harry silently groaned, realizing it was the one he was supposed to be doing tomorrow night.

“Here’s Little Things.” They announced as the song started playing.

Blake’s finger tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. Harry watched and sighed as his part came up. “Don’t like them?” Blake asked, hearing the exhale.

“They are a little overrated.” He looked out the window as they drove through town, relieved that the windows were tinted.

She smiled, “I don’t know. I don’t know much about them, but they do have some good songs, at least the ones I’ve heard on the radio.” She stopped at another light and looked at him, “Besides, shouldn’t you be proud of them, aren’t they from the UK or something, like you?”

“Justin Bieber is from Canada, but you don’t see all of them cheering for him.” She laughed.

“Touché.”

The rest of the ride was quiet as they drove through the nearly empty back roads. Harry borrowed Blake’s phone to call the others, tell them he’d be back soon, not to worry. Blake quietly thought about the whole situation. She was driving herself and a stranger, that she met in the woods, to a fancy restaurant outside of town. It was like the start of a horror movie. Though she knew nothing would happen, it was still funny to think about.

It was too late to make a reservation. So she had to improvise. To her luck, she knew a place that she could get in without a problem. If one presented itself, all she’d have to do is pick up her phone and make a simple call and the people who gave her grief would find themselves packing.

She parked in the first available spot and turned to Harry. Her eyes scanned over his dress shirt and dress pants. “You’re lucky. This isn’t a casual restaurant.”

“How do you expect to get a table at a place like this?” He opened his door and quickly circled to car so he could open hers.

She stepped out, her black sequined dress flowed out as her flats touched the pavement. Blake smiled as Harry’s large hand gripped her small pale one. “I have connections.”

She gazed at the large building before them. The front wall was made almost completely of glass. Through the glass was a large dining area. Tables were covered in beautiful black silk table cloths, candles and white plates. The black metal chandeliers hung low, surrounded by white shades. A man sat in a black suit by a piano on a small stage to the left of the dining area.

A small line was made up of couples in beautiful clothing. They stood facing the entrance, waiting to be seated somewhere inside the restaurant. Blake pulled Harry to the front of the line and smiled at the man greeting by the door. “Miss. Finazzo,” He spoke with a thick Italian accent. “Liza will be with you momentarily. Enjoy your meal.” He smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you, Paolo.” Blake turned from the man and ran to hug a girl in a black skirt and white button down blouse. “Lizabell! Is my usual table open?” The girl hugged her back and shook her head.

“The Caldwell’s came in tonight and wanted it. But the one beside it is.” Liza’s auburn hair was pulled back into a high pony, it swung as she bounced in place, talking to Blake like they were best friends.

Blake shook her head. “They are nosy and you know I hate them. How about on the other side, then? I won’t get to talk with Dante there, but at least I can hear him.”

Harry stood there as they talked over tables, his eyes fixed on the front door. He was worried the paparazzi was going to find him. Not that he cared much of what they wanted, but Blake didn’t know who he was or what he did, there was no need to ruin a perfectly good dinner over flashing lights and potential rumors. “Table 12 is perfect for you two. No one should bother you.” The auburn haired girl nudged Blake slightly and smiled. “Your table awaits you.” Liza produced a horrible French accent, which made Harry smile.

The two were seated on the right side of the piano, Liza placed a menu in front of them and took out a notebook from the front of her apron. “Ice tea with extra lemon and a bit of mint, please.” Blake said quietly.

“Water, is fine for me, thank you.” Blake looked over as Harry started studying the menu. “Blake Finazzo? Quite a name.”

Blake smiled, “You should speak, Harry Styles.” He nearly dropped the menu as his full name left her mouth. “Don’t act so surprised. I don’t live under a rock.” She picked up the menu and gazed at the pictures, already sure of what she wanted. “So why don’t you like your band?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like the band.” He looked back at the menu and sighed, “What I said was it was overrated, which is true. Most girls just like us because we are 5 young boys, it has nothing to do with the music.” Harry set his sights on the Fettuccine ai Porcini for his first course and Agnello alla Sena for his second. None of the appetizers had him screaming for joy. “I love my band and my band mates.”

“That’s fair enough. I’m skipping the appetizer I’m sure they’ve already started on the Gnocchi Gorgonzola for me, do you know what you’d like?” She set the menu aside as Liza came back with their drinks.

“Alright, tea and water. Gorgonzola is almost ready, we’ll start on the Pollo Tricolore soon. And for you Mr. Styles?” He was completely surprised that all these people knew who he was.

“Fettuccine ai Porcini.” He struggled with ‘porcini’ at first, though he’d ran the name through his head a few times. Blake giggled to herself and offered to order the other thing, but he smiled and took his best go at “Agnello” keeping the ‘g’ when it should have been silent. “Next time, I want to pick the place. “

Blake smiled at him, “What makes you think I’d want to go out to eat with you again?”

“Well,” Harry smirked, “I’ll have you swept off your feet in no time, Princess.” He sighed and brought his hand to his face shamefully. “I promise I’m not as lame as I seem.”

“We’ll see how this goes, maybe next time we’ll work on your Italian.”

The food came quickly and the conversation nearly died. A few comments on the food found way through the hungry lips of Harry. Blake would smile and agree then ask him about himself. Harry would start saying something then stop himself to eat more. Unsure how he could impress someone that didn’t care about his fame.

First course was eaten and the second arrived a few minutes after. It wasn’t unlike Harry to receive VIP treatment everywhere he went, but he wondered what made Blake so special. He didn’t want to be rude and just ask, so he ate his second meal and asked for the check.

When Liza arrived with it, he was confused how a 5 star meal could be free. “What?” He handed the check to Blake and pursed his lips.

“I always eat here free. Perks of being the owner’s daughter.” She smiled and stood. “Dante, you were wonderful tonight.” She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

“Miss. Finazzo, please, I can’t take your money.” The man put his hand on hers and smiled.

Harry grabbed his wallet and plucked a $50 from it. Blake kissed Dante on the cheek and nodded her head at Harry, “He’s a great guy. You have a good night, Dante. Don’t let the Caldwell’s give you too much grief.” She winked and led the boy out of the restaurant.

They got in the car and started talking. “I was supposed to pay for dinner.” Harry complained as they rode back into town.

“You said you’d take me to dinner, not pay for it.” Blake countered.

Harry played with the radio stations and sighed, “You drove. I hardly count that as taking you anywhere.” He settled on a station and turned to Blake. “I’m going to come back tomorrow before the concert.”

She bit her lip and shook her head, “No need, and stop obsessing about it.”

“Hush now, Blake Finazzo. I’m not done speaking.” Harry watched the hotel come into view. “Tomorrow I will cook you dinner, then you will either go to my show or wait until it’s over and we will go out to have dessert.”

Blake groaned. “I deal with enough drama. I don’t need more.”

“There is no getting out of this, Blake. You will eat my mediocre food, join me or wait a few hours for me, then we will eat ice cream as it drips on our laps.” His green eyes looked into hers as they pulled up next to the tour bus in the parking lot. “I already have your number in my mate’s phone, you won’t get away from me.” He smiled and stepped out of the car. “See you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake sat quietly in her house the following day. Kendra had left to do things with her friends and her father and step mother were  
at another meeting at one of the millions of companies he owned. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be home alone. Lizabell was one of the only friends she cared for and she worked most nights.

Unsure of what to wear, Blake pulled on a light blue and white lace Peter Pan top and a black pair of skinny jeans. She applied eye makeup and a thin layer of gloss to her lips. Her hair had flattened out over night, so she pulled a few bits back and secured them with a black bow.

When Harry was still not there, despite the promise of “soon” over an hour ago, she sat down and started repainting her nails.

It seemed like forever, but as her nails were drying for the final clear coat, the doorbell rang. Blake didn’t understand why she was so excited to see him again. It wasn’t as if they did anything too special, they ate dinner and talked quietly. Before, she never found him extremely attractive or interesting. But as she opened the large oak door to her over the top house, her heart started racing.

“I couldn’t figure out what kind of flowers to bring. I would have asked the fans, but I know how you want to avoid drama.” He stood on the porch, a small bouquet consisting of a red rose, a few daisies and some pink carnations in one hand and the other placed behind his back. His hair was a wild as she had remembered it and he was dressed in a plaid shirt and dark jeans. He extended the flowers towards her and smiled.

Blake grabbed the flowers and smiled back. “You didn’t have to.” She stepped aside and let him walk in. He moved his hand from behind himself and switched one of the two bags to his now free hand. “What are you making us?”

Harry shook his head and looked around. “It’s a surprise. Show me the kitchen and let me do my magic.” Blake rolled her eyes and pointed to the left.

“You should find it at the end of the hall. If you don’t, then you need glasses.” She smiled and took to the living room to put the top coat on her nails. Just ask she sat down, Harry called her in. “If you broke something already—“ She froze in the doorway of the kitchen. The table had been covered in a red table cloth. Harry was setting paper plates and a bottle of sparkling cider down. “I thought you were making dinner?” Harry was back to the bags, uncovering a storage container of fajitas and another of rice.

He placed them on the table and pulled out one of the chairs. “I didn’t want to make your house a mess, I tend to do that, so I cooked in the hotel kitchen. That’s why I’m late.” Blake sat down in the chair and watched him sit himself down. “I promise this is all Harry Styles cooking. If you don’t believe me, ask the boys. They were a little cross with me for ditching them.”

Blake laughed and rubbed her hands together. “So, is this a specialty?”

“Of course, it’s one of the few things I know how to cook well.” He placed two fajitas on her place and some rice. “It’s not 5 Star Italian Cuisine, but….”

Blake was already biting into the food. It had been a long time since she ate something without a fancy name or a double digit price. She closed her eyes and held her hand over her mouth, breaking one of the most important rules of being ladylike, “This is amazing.” The mumbled words force their way through the food.

As Blake forced more food in her stomach than she’d ever known, she and Harry got to know each other. After a while, as their stomachs rested, the jokes came out.

Harry never expected the night to go as easily as it had. They met under strange circumstances, she hardly seemed to care for him much and she wasn’t like most girls he’d known. He could have easily flashed his money or fame in a girls face and got whatever he wanted. Blake had the money and fame wasn’t something she cared for much. Not many people would full out yell at a popstar. But Blake did. She wasn’t star struck or greedy. She genuinely just wanted to hang out and talk.

Blake hardly knew how to feel. Or at least, she couldn’t exactly put it into words. Her heart raced and her eyes were pleased with what they saw. But her head told her to stop. Not to do anything stupid or try anything. He was a famous popstar with this womanizer rep. Her father would shoot her the moment she touched the boy. His main concerns were all about appearance. If his daughter was doing something with a guy like Harry, he’d be steaming from the ears as the public assumed the worst.

If he looked bad to the public, he assumed they would stop buying his property, stop eating at his places, stop using his products. He felt like he’d be shunned if he didn’t have a seemingly perfect life style. He was super paranoid about it.

Yes, it was overreacting to the max. People didn’t care that he wasn’t perfect, no one was. Bush Jr. was president of the United States and was reelected despite his stupid moves. Why would her father be neglected respect for a simple little hook up? Taylor Swift seemed to be doing fine. Even with all the songs bashing Harry.

“So, can I get a tour of this place?” Harry asked when things quieted down.

Blake shrugged, “It’s like any other large house. You have one, you should know.”

“At least let me out of the kitchen.” The dimples in his cheeks appeared as he broke into a smile.

Blake stood and helped clean off the table. Throwing plates away and putting any leftover food in the bags to be returned to the hungry boys who envied her. When all was done, she led Harry into the living room and turned on the TV. “So why did you bother coming over and cooking for me?”

“I promised you dinner.” Harry stretched his long legs out as he shifted into a comfortable spot beside Blake on the couch.

Blake watched as he slowly invaded her personal bubble, “We had dinner, you could have just left it at that.”

“We had dinner on you. It was supposed to be my treat, I did almost kill you, Miss. Finazzo.” He ran his hand through his hair and slowly placed it behind her head on the couch.

Blake saw through the move, but didn’t bother doing a thing about it. “You sure this wasn’t a way of getting in my house so you could try talking my clothes off?” Harry was completely shocked by her question and pulled his hand away. Even if he was a bit of a womanizer, it was completely stepping over boundaries. Blake crossed her arms over her stomach and laughed, “Chill, Styles. I was joking.” She reached over and pinched his cheeks.

Harry moved back to where he was, his arm draped behind Blake and his legs stretched out in front of him. “You just might be underestimating me.”

“I highly doubt I am.” Blake cautiously rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, “If you were going to do something, you would have kissed me last night when I dropped you off. Any guy would have.” She brought her hand in front of her face and started picking at the polish. “We had a fancy dinner, you paid the piano man and offered to cook for me at my house.” She sat back up and turned to him, noticing his gaze fixed on her. “Unless you are gay like some of the rumors propose, you had nor will have any ideas of romantic things.”

Harry laughed, “You sounded very intelligent up until the last word.” Blake stuck her tongue out causing Harry to bite his lip. “I brought you flowers, that’s a romantic gesture.”

“Flowers is nothing too special though. You bring flowers to people in hospitals or when someone is home with a cold. Just because you bring flowers on a date, doesn’t mean you want to get in their pants.” Blake brought her legs up on the couch and sat Indian style before Harry.

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, “You over think.” He stated. Blake avoided eye contact, knowing he was right. It ran in her family. Just as her father was about appearances, she was always over thinking a situation. “What makes you so sure I won’t kiss you right here and now?”

“Simple, you—“ Her mouth was interrupted by a quick peck of Harry’s lips. The blood flowed to her cheeks, a mixture of surprise, embarrassment and happiness filled her body. She cleared her throat and looked away from Harry, her hand finding the back of her neck as she willed the redness to go away.

Harry watched her quietly rub her neck and smiled to himself as he tried to calm his own racing heart.

It all seemed a bit unreal. He was bantering with a girl he just met and couldn’t stop himself when she questioned him. He wanted to kiss her the night before. But he didn’t want to scare her off. It was easy to do that. Things moved too fast lately, he was always on the road and his life was so unpredictable.

Yes, it was scheduled down to the second. But one day he could be sitting in his house and receive a call saying it was all over. His dreams were ending. There could be a massive fall out with the guys or Simon could lose all faith in them. Nothing was set in stone, really. Contract or not, his career could end quicker than it start.

He didn’t want to drag people down with him. Harry strayed from relationships once he realized how unsure his future was. Maybe it was all just in his head, but he didn’t want to set the dominos up just to have them fall down because of something so unpredictable.

Blake calmed herself and looked back at Harry who was still smiling like a goof. She didn’t know what to say to him, really. She could joke about how elementary the kiss was or be serious with him. She could have just jumped him right there, went in for more and please her pounding heart. So many things could happen between them. Nothing could happen between them. Any second, someone could walk through the front door and ruin everything.

Of course, she wasn’t sure if the kiss was because he was trying to prove a point or he actually wanted to kiss her. When it came down to it, she really had only one thought in her mind. “Harry?” She half whispered to him.

“Hm?” He swallowed hard and tried his best not to stare at her peach lips.

Blake took a second to collect her thoughts and put words into a coherent sentence. “Can you do me a favor?” She laughed nervously. “As silly as it may seem, I mean, like, you don’t have to. Okay, wait, don’t if you really don’t want to. I—“ She filled her cheeks with air and waited for him to say something.

“What do you want me to do, only if I really want to?” He held his breath and waited for the question.

“Kiss me like,”

Harry attempted to finished the sentence, “you wanna be loved?”

Blake laughed and shook her head. “Don’t go all lyrical on me, Styles.” She relaxed a bit more and tried again, “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Harry shook his head, making Blake think she was being foolish and too forward. She tried to move away, but he managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest. “Permission to be cliché?” Blake nodded, “I’ve wanted to do this since I first met you.”

His lips touched hers softly, he wanted to tease her, but the plan backfired as he found it teased him just as much. Slowly, their lips met and moved together. He could feel his heart beating against his chest and she could feel both of theirs. His would beat then hers and his again. Their mouths opened slightly as the kiss deepened.

When Harry suddenly pulled back and took a quick breathe in, Blake sat back confused and disappointed. Harry reached down and smiled at the ground. “You have really bad timing.” He lifted a ball of white fur and placed it between them. Blake sighed and made a face at the cat but couldn’t help laughing as she said his name,

“Romeo!”


End file.
